Volver a empezar
by Asaki90
Summary: Seiya y Saori recuerdan el motivo de su primer pelea, la que desató que su niñez fuera de mal en peor... ¿Pero siempre fue así? -LEVE MENCIÓN DE PAREJAS-


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Volver a empezar**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Seiya regresó de Jamir con el agua sagrada y que fuera internado en el hospital por decisión de Saori, ya que su cuerpo no resistió tanto esfuerzo y una fuerte fiebre lo atacó sin más.

Estaba recostado en la cama del hospital con muy mala cara, odiaba estar sin hacer nada mientras que Hyoga y Shun se encontraban buscando la perdida armadura dorada de sagitario. Quería moverse, quería hacer más cosas, pero por más que eso deseara su cuerpo de momento no reaccionaba, el cansancio había agotado todas sus fuerzas y muy apenas podía sentarse por sí sólo.

— Tch, detesto todo esto… Ya me quiero ir de aquí —se quejó mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud, Seiya.

La repentina voz que había interrumpido el leve silencio que se formó en la habitación lo sobre saltó y se enderezó como si nada, sorprendido; aunque dicha acción sólo causó que el dolor de sus heridas y sus músculos volviera, haciendo que se irguiera un poco debido al sufrimiento.

— ¡Seiya, cuidado…! —pidió quien había entrado apenas hacía unos segundos atrás, acercándose al moreno con una mirada consternada. De poco a poco el sufrimiento en el rostro del joven pegaso fue disminuyendo, lo que logró calmar el agitado corazón de la joven—. ¿Seiya…?

— N-No te preocupes, estoy bien…

— ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que llame a una enfermera para que te venga a administrar un poco de calmante? Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor. ¡Iré ahora mismo! —exclamó, queriendo salir de la habitación.

El nada más escuchar la palabra enfermera logró que Seiya olvidara el dolor que sentía y actuara como si nada— ¡No, no, no, no, no…! —espantado tomó rápidamente el brazo de la doncella, deteniéndola y haciendo que se girase— ¡No hagas eso!

— Pe-Pero Seiya…

— ¡Estoy bien Saori, te lo juro! —volvió a decir rápidamente, no soltando a Saori, quien aún tenía una mirada consternada en su rostro—. De verdad…

La mirada suplicante del joven moreno terminó por derrotar a la joven de cabellos color lila— De acuerdo… No llamaré a la enfermera —expresó.

Seiya al escuchar la decisión no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y soltó a Saori.

Alzó su vista hacia ella y fue en ese momento en que chocolate y azul marino se encontraron, dos miradas que desde hacía cierto tiempo habían comenzado buscarse incontables veces. No había necesidad de decir nada cuando sus orbes chocaban entre sí, era como si pudieran entender perfectamente lo que el otro quería decir con tan sólo observar sus ojos.

Pero como todo nada era eterno, por lo que Seiya se vio forzado a romper ese silencio— ¿Qué haces aún aquí Saori? Pensé que habías regresado a la base…

— En la base están los caballeros de acero haciéndose cargo —explicó Saori, jalando la silla de visitantes para poder ocuparla—. No podía dejarte aquí solo Seiya, así que permanecí a tu lado todo el tiempo mientras dormías. Me preocupa tu salud.

Un fuerte sonrojo no pudo evitar mostrarse en el rostro del moreno. Le avergonzaba mucho el que Saori se preocupase por él, no era algo… a lo que estuviera acostumbrado todavía. No es que no le agradaran sus atenciones, pero no podía evitar pensar en su relación de cuando eran tan sólo unos niños…

Por lo regular los recuerdos de su niñez con Saori le molestaban en demasía, pero en esta ocasión de tan sólo recordar las expresiones que ambos hacían cuando se peleaban causaron que riera levemente, llamando la atención de la joven dama.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Saori, confundida por la actitud de Seiya.

Siendo sacado de sus pensamientos, y recordando que no estaba solo, se giró nuevamente hacia la dama— Nada, es sólo que aún no me acostumbro.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué cosa…?

— Al hecho de que te preocupes por mí —confesó—. La Saori que yo recuerdo es totalmente lo contrario a lo que estoy viendo ahora.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la diosa. Era cierto, su actitud cuando era tan sólo una pequeña de 7 años no fue la mejor de todas, especialmente con el joven moreno, con el que siempre llego a tener una riña; por cualquier cosa se peleaban…

Haciendo un pequeño puchero por el hecho de que Seiya señalara algo que a ella le avergonzaba ahora, dice— Era tan sólo una niña, he cambiado —señaló molesta antes de terminar evadiendo levemente la mirada del moreno.

La reacción de la muchacha causó que el moreno riera entre dientes, era divertido verla así, actuar como una chica normal— Lo sé Saori, yo mejor que nadie puedo decir cuánto has cambiado —habló Seiya, llamando la atención de la Kido. Se observaron durante unos segundos en silencio, para que después el muchacho se recostara y pusiera sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Saori.

— ¿Dime? —respondió esta, no dejando de ver al moreno.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos peleamos? —preguntó Seiya, observándola de reojo.

La joven asintió con lentitud, rememorando todos aquellos días de su infancia— Claro que si… Lo recuerdo muy bien —susurró para ella misma—. Fue unos días después de que hubieras llegado a la mansión, cerca de la entrada…

— Veo que sí lo recuerdas —dijo con tranquilidad.

Saori sonrió con cierto aire de vergüenza y tristeza— ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así…? Nuestras constantes peleas cuando niños son momentos que me atormentan día a día. Me recuerdan lo cruel que fui contigo —susurró con melancolía. Seiya no dijo nada, tan sólo se dedicó a observar el triste rostro de la bella dama que tenía frente a él.

Él tan sólo esperaba que no rompiera en llanto, no podría soportar ver a una mujer llorar…

Pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha de ojos azul marino de pronto dejó ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios—Aunque bueno, los primeros días no estuvieron tan mal…

* * *

Era pasado el medio día en la calurosa ciudad nipona donde radicaba una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón: Los Kido, los cuales residían en una enorme mansión con un inmenso bosque como parte de su patio trasero.

Dentro del edificio, la pequeña Saori, de tan sólo 7 años de edad, se encontraba en sus acostumbradas lecciones de piano. La melodía que la pequeña dama tocaba sin duda era hermosa, pero a pesar de eso, la joven princesa mecía sus piecitos en el banco de madera sin descanso, se encontraba muy aburrida.

— Señorita Kido, por favor corrija su postura y comience de nuevo —pidió su profesor de forma educada, pero al contrario de él, la pequeña niña le clavó una mirada de desprecio.

A la pequeña heredera le gustaba mucho el piano, tocarlo le producía una sensación de tranquilidad sin igual. Pero por sobre todo, a su abuelo le encantaba escucharla interpretar hermosas melodías, por las cuales terminaba recibiendo elogios por su magnífico manejo del instrumento.

Sin embargo, la joven dama tenía un pequeño problema: Se hartaba rápidamente de todos los profesores que desfilaban por su casa. Haciendo cuentas, el maestro que tenía en ese momento contaba como el séptimo, y es el que había roto el record, pues llevaba 3 semanas instruyendo a la señorita Kido.

Pero como todo existe un límite, y la paciencia de la pequeña no era la excepción. Ese día en especial se sentía harta de todo. No quería nada.

— Ya no quiero tocar el piano —expresó la niña, soltando pesadamente sus blancas manos sobre las teclas del instrumento, provocando un estruendoso ruido.

— Por favor señorita… —suplicó el profesor, temeroso de lo que se avecinaba. Esta no era la primera vez que la niña se comportaba de esa manera con él.

— Dije que ya no quiero —le contestó la niña groseramente—. Mi abuelito llegará muy pronto, saldré a esperarlo —expresó ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón. El profesor tan sólo dio un respingo cuando vio a la niña pasar a su lado erguida.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue contener la respiración para no decir alguna tontería que le pudiera costar caro; después de todo, la chiquilla con la que lidiaba no era nadie más que la única nieta del gran y poderoso Mistumasa Kido, un hombre que imponía y que tenía muchas influencias.

Antes de salir por la puerta, la pequeña volteó hacia su profesor y le dijo—. Ya no quiero que me des clases, me aburriste. Así que vete ya.

Dicho eso, la pequeña Saori salió del salón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales subió con paso lento y desanimado. Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación se tumbó en su cama, desordenando así su gran colección de finos peluches. Se estaba desesperando, su abuelo había dicho que volvería cerca del medio día… y aún no llegaba.

— Él dijo que volvería pronto, pero ya se tardó mucho… —se quejó ella, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos—. No es justo, prometió que montaríamos a caballo cuando él regresara, que daríamos un paseo —recordó la niña con molestia—. ¡Quiero montar a caballo! —exclamó caprichosamente.

La pequeña dama se quedó quieta un momento, pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese preciso instante. Ella tenía ganas de cabalgar, no quería nada más.

Era bien sabido por todos que Saori siempre se salía con la suya; y esta vez no sería la excepción. Sonrío, la solución acababa de llegarle a la mente.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Podría decirles a esos niños huérfanos que jueguen conmigo! —exclamó con felicidad— ¡Si, yo seré la princesa y ellos mis caballos!

Y como si de una gran idea se tratara, emocionada, bajó con rapidez dirigiéndose al patio en donde estaban todos los niños que su abuelo recientemente había llevado a vivir a su casa.

Debía confesar que al principio había sido muy extraño, inclusive molesto, para ella tener a tanto niño viviendo bajo su mismo techo; pero al final terminó por encontrarles… utilidad. La mayoría de los pequeños se encontraban en el mismo rango de edad que ella, y provenían de diferentes lugares del mundo que le eran desconocidos.

Muchas de las veces se sentía celosa de ellos por la forma en que su abuelo se expresaba de los niños, diciendo que serían los jóvenes del futuro… los más fuertes y valientes del mundo; pero por sobre todo, detestaba que él pasara tanto tiempo con el grupo de varoncitos en vez de con ella.

Eso sí que no le gustaba.

Con un pie ya en el patio, antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su cometido, escuchó el ya familiar sonido de la limusina de su abuelo, el cual acababa de pararse frente a la casa.

Una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro y se dirigió a él. Los rápidos pasos de Saori llegaron hasta la gran reja principal en donde observó a su abuelo bajar del lujoso auto.

— ¡Abuelo! —exclamó con su vocecita alegre, pero señor Kido sólo le regresó una mirada seria.

— Permíteme, Saori —pidió él mientras se giraba hacia el auto y asomaba la cabeza dentro de él—. Vamos, hemos llegado, tienes que bajar —el silencio reinó durante unos minutos, la respuesta de quien estaba dentro nunca llegó. Impulsada por la curiosidad, Saori se puso de puntillas, intentando divisar al acompañante de su abuelo, pero no tuvo éxito—. Hicimos un trato, ¿no es así? Yo voy a respetarlo siempre y cuando tu también lo hagas. Te doy mi palabra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que esas palabras hicieran efecto, ya que segundos después un niño moreno de cabello castaño bajó de la limusina.

El primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de la pequeña fue que su abuelo nuevamente había llevado a otro chico huérfano a estorbar en su casa; pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, algo la sorprendió de sobremanera: El niño nuevo acababa de posar sus ojos sobre ella, y Saori no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí parada, sin despegar su mirada del jovencito de orbes cafés.

Eso fue muy extraño para ella. Por lo regular, los niños que desfilaban por su casa la miraban asustados, algunos lloraban y pedían por su madre y otros simplemente pasaban por alto su presencia debido a lo temerosos que se encontraban.

Pero esta vez era diferente, no sólo la situación, sino que él también… ya que la mirada de ese niño no denotaba miedo, no lloraba ni se escondía detrás de nadie; más bien… sus ojos irradiaban sorpresa, algo que ella jamás había presenciado.

— Saori, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tus lecciones de piano? —preguntó su abuelo, por fin prestándole atención.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Saori ignorando rotundamente la pregunta antes hecha, pues a pesar de que tenía la intención de que su abuelo no supiera que había corrido a su séptimo profesor, lo que en esos instantes tenía capturada su atención era el recién llegado.

Algo tenía ese niño que hacía que no despegara su vista de él.

— Su nombre es Seiya —dijo Mitsumasa, acercando al niño hacia Saori—. Seiya, ella es Saori, mi nieta. Ambos tienen la misma edad, así que espero que puedan llevarse bien —expresó el señor Kido con anhelo. Más a pesar de las presentaciones ninguno de los dos dijo algo, el silencio reinaba entre los dos—. No seas mal educada Saori, salúdalo —alentó.

Saori asiente levemente— B-Buenos días —pronuncia nerviosa.

— Hola —devolvió el niño sin más.

— Saori, entra a la casa, llevaré a Seiya con los demás —ordenó Mitsumasa—. Sigueme, es por aquí —indicó el señor Kido mostrándole el camino.

Sin nada más qué decir, la pequeña sólo los vio irse lentamente. Siguió cada paso con su mirada, pero cuando estos estuvieron a punto de doblar con rumbo al patio, le pareció ver que Seiya había vuelto la vista hacia ella. Eso paralizó a la damita durante unos minutos más, hasta que recordó que debía entrar a la casa.

No quiero parecer desobediente, la pequeña se dirigió rápidamente al salón del piano, en donde no mucho tiempo después su abuelo se reunió con ella.

— ¿Qué tal la lección de hoy? —preguntó él una vez estuvo a su lado.

Nuevamente haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, ella lo ataca con otra— ¿De dónde has traido a ese niño?

— Estaba en un orfanato, lo he traido como a todos los demás con la esperanza de hacerlos personas de bien —respondió sin más—. Ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado con tus clases? —Saori guardó silencio. Quizo sostenerle la mirada a su abuelo pero no pudo, por lo que optó deslizar la vista hacia sus pies—. ¿De nuevo? —exclamó ahora con molestia él.

— No te enojes abuelo, por favor… No me gustaba, me aburría con él

El canoso señor Kido negó con la cabeza… Estaba decepcionado, molesto con su nieta.

— No puedes aburrirte siemplemente de las cosas y tirarlo todo —habló Mitsumasa—. Este es el séptimo profesor que te he buscado y siempre dices lo mismo de los otros.

— Sé que puedes buscarme otro —dijo ella ahora haciendo un gesto de inocencia.

Mitsumasa negó con la cabeza— No Saori, no habrá mas profesores de piano, si quieres tocar ahora lo harás sola.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

Su abuelo arqueó una ceja sorprendido del reproche de Saori. — Harás lo que te diga.

— ¡Te estuve esperando! ¡Todo el día! —caminó en círculos por el cuarto—. ¡Dijiste que cabalgaríamos cuando regresaras!

— No cabalgaremos hasta que cambies tu actitud —declaró.

— ¡Abuelo! —exclamó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin siquiera inmutarse por eso, el adulto vuelve a hablar— Al principio pensé que tu comportamiento se debía a tu edad, pero no es así —declaró—. Saori, no puedes ser d esta forma, tienes que ser más sensible y humilde. ¿Has observado a esos niños? —cuestionó mientras veía hacia la puerta por donde había entrado—. Ellos son de tu misma edad y sin embargo no se comportan como tú —regresa su mirada a ella—. Ellos no tienen a nadie y tampoco tienen nada. Tú en cambio lo tienes todo, me tienes a mí y eventualmente los tendrás a ellos como tus amigos.

— No los quiero de amigos, tampoco los quiero en mi casa.

— Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque algunos van a quedarse —declaró con firmeza.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Abuelo! —chilló ella.

Sin flaquear ni un segundo por la actitud de su nieta, le dice— Debes aprender a que las cosas no se solucionan llorando. Así que ahora ve a tu habitación, Saori. No tendrás más lecciones de piano, ni cabalgarás por el bosque hasta nuevo aviso. Además, estos días que estaré fuera te dedicarás a estudiar, ¿entendiste?

La pequeña no dijo nada después del regaño que su abuelo le dio. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr, irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. No quería ver a su abuelo.

Ella sabía que no haber ido directamente a su cuarto iba a costarle caro si la descubrían, pero no le importaba. Se había echado a correr entre el bosque que se extendía detrás de su casa, buscando esconderse para que nadie pudiera encontrarla y estar sola con su lamento.

Había corrido bastante, que no llegó a medir bien en dónde se encontraba en esos momentos. En ocasiones anteriores había pasado por ese lugar con su abuelo cuando cabalgaban, por lo que creía que conocía el bosque lo suficientemente bien, pero en realidad no era así.

Más sin embargo en esos momentos poco le importaba ese hecho, lo único que hizo fue soltar por fin su dolor y llorar con fuerza, pues se había reprimido bastante rato atrás durante el regaño.

Lo soltó todo, ya no podía más; era tanto lo que se había juntado dentro de ella que simplemente explotó. Los últimos meses su vida había estado en constantes cambios; su abuelo había llevado muchos de esos niños huérfanos a su casa, con los que ahora tenía que convivir, aunando a que por ellos su abuelo le ponía menos atención y la regañaba con frecuencia.

No entendía muy bien el por qué del cambio de actitud de su querido abuelo. Antes se pasaban las tardes en el jardín, tomando té, leyendo libros de cuentos, jugando… Solían pasear por hermosos jardines en el centro de la ciudad, o simplemente dar la vuelta en alguno de los lujosos autos que él tenía.

Las tardes de compras en tiendas departamentales habían terminado; ahora todo se limitaba a estudiar sobre temas que ella no entendía y que le aburrían mucho: Historia, Astronomía… Estrellas, constelaciones, Grecia antigua…

— ¡Mi abuelito es un tonto…! ¡Un tonto…! —dijo entre llantos mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba contra un árbol mientras se cubría el rostro, lo que no amortiguaba la potencia de su voz.

El llanto de Saori no cesó durante un largo rato, había mucho por lo qué llorar, demasiado que quería sacar de su interior por medio de las lágrimas que ahora fluían de sus ojos azules. Se sentía extraña, jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación angustiante en su corazón. Ella no sabía que se trataba de eso, pero le molestaba mucho.

El tiempo pasó y de a poco, el llanto de la niña fue convirtiéndose en leves sollozos, leves hipidos que aún buscaban abandonar el cuerpo de la heredera Kido. Limpiándose las lagrimas que todavía caían de sus ojos se levantó con cuidado y miró con temor a su alrededor… no sabía por dónde irse, no recordaba por dónde es que había llegado.

— Tengo miedo… abuelito… —susurró Saori, quien apretó sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de llorar otra vez.

Saori alzó la mirada para ver el cielo. A pesar de que los arboles cubrían gran parte de la vista, aún se podía ver… Todavía había bastante luz, pero no estaba segura de poder salir antes de que se hiciera de noche.

No quería moverse, tenía mucho miedo de perderse más, pero tal vez si merodeaba un poco por los alrededores podría ver algo que reconociera y le ayudara a volver hacia su casa.

Comenzó a andar lentamente, apretando fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho. Sus ojos veían por todos lados buscando algo familiar, pero todo se veía malditamente igual, no había diferencia de un árbol a otro…

¡Todos le eran iguales!

Pasó por lo menos una media hora en la que caminó sin rumbo, dando vueltas por todos lados; eso era peligroso, pues se estaba adentrando cada vez más en el bosque y las posibilidades de que la encontraran a esas alturas serían nulas.

Se detuvo nuevamente y finalmente rompió en llanto de nuevo. Estaba sola, no había nadie cerca para que la escuchara, y eso la aterrorizó más.

— ¡Por favor… que alguien me ayude…! ¡Tengo miedo…! ¡Abuelito…! —gritó entre el llanto, esperando que alguien, por alguna extraña razón… un milagro, pudiera oírla y le ayudara.

Siguió llorando sin control durante unos cuantos minutos más, cuando de pronto sintió cómo es que alguien la tomaba del hombro con fuerza— Oye —sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella.

La pequeña se gira con lentitud y es cuando finalmente puede ver esos ojos que antes la hipnotizaron, aquellos orbes cafés que no mostraban temor alguno, y que por alguna extraña razón le brindaban seguridad.

— Oye —volvió a hablar el niño, viendo que la niña no le había respondido.

— T-Tú… eres el niño nuevo… —dijo entre sollozos.

— Mi nombre es Seiya —ignorando lo que la niña dijo, Seiya sacó de su short un pequeño pañuelo y le limpio las lágrimas con un poco de torpeza, pero aquello no incomodó a Saori— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó confundido, guardando la tela de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Hipeando un poco, Saori baja la mirada avergonzada— Me perdí… No conozco bien el bosque y ya no pude regresar…

— ¿Y por qué entraste al bosque entonces? —le preguntó confundido— ¡Si no sabes el camino no debiste entrar, niña tonta! —regañó.

Saori, quien aún estaba un poco dolida por el regaño de su abuelo, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Esto hizo sentir un poco mal al niño, nunca le había gustado ver a una niña llorar. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

— Bueno, no importa… Vamos, salgamos de aquí —dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la hizo caminar.

Saori, quien no paraba de sorprenderse por la actitud del niño, se limpió las lagrimas y apretó la mano de Seiya, sonriendo levemente.

— Dime… ¿Qué es lo que hacías tú en el bosque…? —le preguntó ella.

Seiya, quien sólo miraba hacia el frente y no soltaba el agarre de su mano, le respondió— Sólo exploraba, como es un sitio nuevo para mí, me llamó la atención; es todo.

— ¿Y cómo fue que me encontraste…? —le preguntó. Si sólo estaba explorando, era difícil creer que hubiera ido en la misma dirección que ella.

— Lloras muy fuerte, te escuché a unos cuantos metros… —le respondió, ahora si mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa segura—. No te preocupes Saori, saldremos de aquí… Como mi hermana me enseñó que es importante dejar marcas en lugares desconocidos para no perdernos, sé por dónde debemos regresar…

Ante aquella noticia, la pequeña dama no pudo evitar sonreír más. Este niño era increíble, definitivamente era completamente diferente a los demás, y eso hacía que no se aburriera y disfrutara su compañía, a pesar de llevar tan sólo unas cuantas horas de conocerlo.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos en silencio, sin soltarse en ningún momento. Siguiendo la ruta que Seiya había dejado por medio de marcas en los arboles, no tardaron mucho en ver a lo lejos la mansión de los Kido, pero por sobre todo, a su abuelo y a Tatsumi dirigiéndose hacia ellos con apuro.

Al estar finalmente cerca, Seiya soltó a Saori y la dejó ir a los brazos de su abuelo, quien la recibió gustoso.

— ¡Abuelito, abuelito! —gritó ella con felicidad.

— Mi niña… ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó él con preocupación mientras la abrazaba—. Estaba preocupado por ti, al no verte en tu habitación y no encontrarte por ninguna parte temí lo peor.

— Perdóname abuelito… —dijo ella separándose un poco—. Me fui al bosque porque quería estar sola… pero me perdí… —admitió con vergüenza—. ¡Pero luego apareció Seiya y-…!

— ¿Seiya? —preguntó Mitsumasa, por fin notando la presencia del niño.

— ¡Sí! —afirmó ella— ¡Seiya fue quien me salvó abuelito! ¡Él fue quien me ayudó a salir del bosque! —expresó mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia el niño y lo veía con una enorme sonrisa, sonrojando levemente al muchachito.

Mitsumasa, poniéndose de pie, se acerca a Seiya y lo mira con seriedad— ¿Es eso cierto, Seiya?

— S-Si señor…—dijo él nervioso.

— ¡¿Y qué es lo que estabas haciendo en el bosque niño maleducado?! ¡Se suponía que tendrías que estar preparándote para tu entrenamiento! —exclamó Tatsumi con molestia, pero en seguida es pateado por Saori— ¡Ugh…! ¡Se-Señorita…!

Molesta, Saori sólo le muestra la lengua y se dirige corriendo a Seiya, tomando su mano y mirándolo con desprecio— No le hables así a Seiya viejo feo….

— ¡Pe-Pero…!

— Tatsumi.

Al escuchar la voz de su amo, el mayordomo se puso rígido— ¡S-Si señor!

— No seas tan irrespetuoso. Por favor regresa a la mansión y ordena a los sirvientes que preparen la comida, es hora de merendar. Y eso también va para los jóvenes huérfanos, que no se te olvide… —ordenó con serenidad.

— S-Si señor. Con su permiso.

Los niños, que veían cómo es que Tatsumi se retiraba con la cabeza gacha, no pudieron evitar reír por la escena. Más cuando se dieron cuenta de lo juntos que estaban no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente, aunque jamás aflojaron el agarre que los unía.

— Seiya, Saori —los llamó el anciano; ambos giraron su vista a Mitsumasa—. Lo que hicieron el día de hoy fue muy peligroso. Internarse en un bosque sin la protección y el cuidado de un adulto es muy riesgoso. Fueron muy imprudentes.

— Pero señor… mi hermana me enseñó a cómo evitar eso… —se excusó Seiya.

Mitsumasa volvió a hablar— Es bueno que tengas ese conocimiento, pero si te hubiera sucedido algo, de nada te hubiera servido joven explorador —ante ese comentario, Seiya no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, en eso él tenía razón… pero el problema era que no podía quedarse quieto, tenía que moverse… Su hiperactividad no era algo que pudiera controlar—. Sin embargo… —esto llamó la atención de los niños, y estos volvieron a mirarlo—. Esa acción tuya ayudó mucho a mi querida nieta, y eso te lo agradezco.

La sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Seiya no se hizo esperar. A pesar de que no le gustara estar ahí, no negaba que le era grato saber que reconocían sus habilidades. Eso le demostraría a todos quién era y que no debían meterse con él.

Saori sólo vio ilusionada al niño que tenía a su lado. Algo dentro de ella hacía que estuviera fascinada con Seiya, lo veía diferente a los demás. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que le gustaba sentirse así.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tatsumi y los demás empleados llamaran a los niños a comer. Seiya pensaba que comería con Saori y su abuelo, pero poca fue su sorpresa al ver que no era así; una vez estuvieron cerca de la mansión ellos dos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa mientras que él fue conducido por el mayordomo hacia el comedor que había sido instalado para el uso de los pequeños recién adoptados.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Seiya al ver a tantos niños una vez que entró. Eran demasiados, no sabía con exactitud cuántos pero seguramente pasaban los 70. Cuando se adentró todos voltearon a verlo, parecía como si lo estuvieran estudiando, algunos lo miraban de arriba abajo con una mirada soberbia, otra curiosa, pero a Seiya no le importó y no le prestó atención. Él tan sólo buscaba qué hacer, tenía hambre pero no sabía dónde sentarse ni con quién.

Sus pequeños pasos lo llevaron hasta una de las mesas más aisladas en donde sólo se estaba un chico de cabello verde junto a otro de cabello azul. Seiya se sentó en silencio en su lugar y tomó el cuenco de sopa que habían dispuesto para él.

— Hola —saludó el de ojos y cabello verde de forma alegre—. Mi nombre es Shun. Tú debes ser el niño nuevo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Seiya lo observó un momento. El chico parecía tranquilo y bueno, no le inspiraba desconfianza, así que habló:

— Me llamo Seiya.

— Bienvenido Seiya —le dijo sonriendo—. Él es mi hermano Ikki.

Ikki alzó la vista hacia Seiya aún masticando su comida y sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de saludo, el castaño le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma.

— ¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí? —preguntó Seiya tomando una pieza de pan de una cestita que se encontraba en medio de la mesa.

— Como dos meses —respondió el de ojos puros.

— Ah.

— Te acostumbrarás —alentó Shun al verlo un poco desconfiado—. La mayoría es muy amable aquí; bueno, excepto el mayordomo del señor Kido… a veces es un poco estricto con nosotros —confesó con temor.

Eso no le extrañaba, en tan sólo pocas horas había visto qué tan amable podía ser ese viejo calvo. Pero si de los anfitriones habrían de hablar… — ¿Y que hay sobre la nieta del señor Kido, Saori?

— Oh… —exclamó Shun al ver que Seiya se refería a Saori de lo más despreocupado. Seguramente al ser nuevo desconocia cómo funcionaban las cosas con respecto a la niña —. B-Bueno yo no la he tratado, así que…

— ¿Escuché el nombre de la Señorita Saori? —se escuchó decir a lo lejos. Seiya alzó la vista buscando al que había formulado la pregunta.

Dos mesas más adelante, un chico de cabellera rubia se había levantado y caminaba hacia donde estaban comiendo Seiya, Ikki y Shun. El moreno miró con extrañeza a aquel muchacho entrometido pero no contestó a su pregunta.

— Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿acaso eres sordo? —preguntó el rubio una vez estuvo cerca de él.

— No, no lo soy —contestó desinteresado.

Con una sonrisa altanera, el rubio respondió— Eso es un alivio. Ahora bien, escuché por casualidad que mencionabas a la _señorita_ Saori —enfatizó la palabra, dandole a notar a Seiya que el llamar por su nombre de pila a la niña era incorrecto.

Obviando la pregunta, él formula una nueva— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Jabu. Ahora contesta mi pregunta —volvió a sonreír, denotando cuánta confianza tenía en si mismo.

— Pues yo soy Seiya, y sí, estaba preguntandole a Shun e Ikki por ella. ¿Algún problema? —regresó la pregunta con molestia. Esa actitud le estaba fastidiando un poco.

— Ja, supongo que debido a que eres nuevo nadie te ha explicado las cosas, así que te haré un favor y te lo diré: No puedes llamarla por su nombre. Ella es una señorita con un estatus diferente a todos nosotros y le debemos respeto.

— ¿Respeto? ¡Si es una niña como cualquiera de nosotros! Inclusive he hablado con ella hace-…

— ¿Hablaste con ella? —preguntó Jabu, acercándose amenazadoramente al chico castaño, tomándolo de la camisa—. ¿Cuándo?

— ¡Jabu, ya basta! —fue entonces que se escuchó la voz de Ikki. El niño de cabellera azul se había levantado de su lugar y retaba con la mirada al rubio. Al parecer, además de ser el niño más grande de todos los que ahí estaban, Ikki era quien ponía el orden, porque una vez habló, los demás niños guardaron silencio para observar la escena que estaba causando el pequeño rubio, quien terminó soltando a Seiya—. Es suficiente, vete de aquí.

Molesto por el regaño, el rubio habló— No te metas Ikki, este no es asunto tuyo.

— Ni tuyo tampoco —respondió él, contrarrestando su argumento—. No te quieras creer el guardián oficial de los Kido, porque no te queda.

Jabu le lanzó una mirada acusadora pero no intentó más.

— Algún día me las pagarás —le amenazó en susurro—. Y a ti Seiya —dijo en tono de advertencia—, más te vale que te alejes de la señorita Saori, si no quieres vertelas conmigo.

Seiya reprimió las ganas que lo invadían de callar a ese niño a golpes; sin embargo se contuvo porque no quería tener problemas siendo el nuevo.

Sin nada más que decir, Jabu se retiró y el castaño lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio salió del comedor. Posteriormente los tres niños retomaron su comida y siguieron platicando.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó Seiya, devorando ahora el plato fuerte.

Esta vez fue Ikki el que contestó — Le gusta.

— ¡Ikki! ¡No puedes asegurarlo! —exclamó Shun, sorprendido de que su hermano pudiera dar por sentado tal hecho.

— No Shun, si que puedo. No por nada Jabu actúa de esa forma cuando los demás la mencionan, es como… como si fuera una diosa para él o algo por el estilo —expresó, comiendo lo que tenía en el plato sin interés alguno.

No estando muy seguro, Shun habló— Tengo mis dudas sobre eso —difirió el de cabello verde.

— Yo no —concluyó Ikki muy seguro.

Ante tal conversación Seiya no dijo nada más para dejar el tema por la paz. Sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en lo sucedido. No llevaba ni siquiera un día en ese lugar, pero no podía evitar concordar con Ikki, la actitud de Jabu hacía que saltara a la vista que Saori le gustaba mucho.

Ese pensamiento por alguna extraña razón le causó un poco de nauseas, era algo extraño para él. Es decir, no era ciego, la niña le parecía muy linda y dulce hasta ahora, pero… era una niña nada más… No había nada de especial, ¿verdad? Aunque… el tan sólo la idea de que a Jabu le gustara le provocaba un extraño sentimiento dentro de él que no sabía explicar.

Pero, lo que más le inquietaba era la pregunta que se estaba formulando en su mente…

_**¿A Saori le gustaría Jabu?**_

oOo

Habían pasado días desde que llegó a la mansión Kido y todo parecía ir… ¿bien? Bueno, salvo los extraños entrenamientos que Tatsumi los obligaba a hacer y las riñas continuas con Jabu, todo iba bien… se había llevado bien con Shun e Ikki y entrenaban juntos mayormente.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí pero, extrañaba el orfanato, a su hermana y a Miho. Se preguntaba continuamente qué estarían haciendo. A veces llegaba a sentirse un poco sólo en ese lugar, pero ese sentimiento se iba cuando cierta persona lo llamaba.

— ¡Seiya, Seiya! —se escuchó la voz de una niña. El niño al que ella llamaba se encontraba descansando al pie de un árbol cerca de la entrada del bosque. Cuando escuchó que la pequeña lo llamaba— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la niña, acercando su alegre rostro al de él.

— Y-Yo… n-nada —se puso de pie rapidamente al sentirse nervioso por la presencia de Saori.

— ¡Entonces ven! —no importándole si quería o no, Saori tomó su mano y haló de él, comenzando a correr en dirección a la mansión. Seiya no opuso resistencia pero estaba algo confundido ante la actitud de ella, especialmente cuando entraron a la casa de los Kido.

— O-Oye, espera… —dijo inútilmente, porque Saori no lo soltó sino hasta que se encontraron en una habitación con un piano en medio. Seiya se asombró, jamás había visto un instrumento musical de esa magnitud.

— Aquí es donde tomo clases de piano —explicó Saori señalando el instrumento—. Por ahora no tengo maestro —la niña decidió omitir el historial de maestros que hasta entonces había tenido, por pena de contarle a Seiya lo que realmente había sucedido. No sabía porqué pero no quería que el niño se llevara una mal impresión de ella.

Observando el inmenso instrumento, Seiya habló— Creo que yo no debería estar aquí —comentó el niño temeroso de que Tatsumi llegara y lo corriera a patadas.

— Claro que debes estar aquí, porque te enseñaré a tocar el piano.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó él, sorprendido—. P-Pero yo no sé cómo… y nunca antes había visto un piano —confesó ruborizado.

Con una enorme sonrisa, la niña se dirigió hacia el piano— Por eso yo te enseñaré, ven Seiya —Saori se sentó sobre el banquillo y se hizo a un lado para ofrecerle un espacio en donde el niño pudiera sentarse.

Y así comenzó la lección de piano…

Lejos del salón de música, en el comedor de la mansión Kido— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó el Señor Kido, dejando la taza de té que instantes antes bebía y se puso de pie.

— Mi señor, no tengo idea… debe ser la señorita Saori —opinó Tatsumi.

— No… ella no toca el piano de esa forma tan desastroza —rechazó el canoso señor.

— ¡Seguramente es uno de esos huérfanos! —exclamó exalatado el mayordomo.

El señor Mitsumasa comenzó a andar y habló— Vayamos a comprobarlo.

Amo y sirviente salieron del comedor para dirigirse hacia el salón musical. La habitación se encontraba cerca, por lo cual no tardaron mucho en llegar. Al hacerlo, ambos se quedaron frente a la puerta, escuchando las fuertes y molestas notas que salían del instrumento.

—No, así no Seiya —se escuchó decir a Saori—. Mira, es un poco más despacio… Así.

Entonces la melodia cambió totalmente. Las notas ahora eran suaves y agradables.

— Te dije que yo no podía… —habló el obligado alumno.

— Claro que puedes, toca de nuevo —sugirió la niña.

Seiya volvió a intentarlo como le había dicho Saori, un poco más delicado, pero el sonido seguía sin tener forma totalmente.

Mitsumasa giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Por la estrecha abertura observó a su nieta, sentada al lado de Seiya, supervisando los movimientos de los dedos del niño.

La imagen le pareció por mas maravillosa. Nunca había visto a Saori de esa forma, con nadie, y le resultaba asombroso que fuera precisamente uno de los niños huérfanos de los que tanto se quejaba ella, quien hubiera despertado su interés.

— Señor, si quiere yo podría…

— No Tatsumi… —interrumpió el mayor—. Míralos, mírala a ella —dijo el señor Kido, reconociendo la carita de felicidad de la niña y el ceño fruncido de Seiya al intentar seguir las indicaciones—. Hay algo en ese niño que la hace… ser ella…

A pesar de las palabras de su amo, el mayordomo no estaba muy cómodo con aquella imagen. Más no podía hacer nada, la señorita estaba feliz y su señor estaba maravillado con aquella escena a un grado que las horribles notas que el niño seguía emitiendo habían comenzado ser menos molestas.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el jefe de la casa decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos. Tatsumi a regañadientes decide seguir a su maestro y cierra la puerta con cuidado. No habían dado muchos pasos lejos de la puerta cuando volvieron a escuchar la alegre voz de la niña y la de él, que para el mayordomo no fueron muy gratas de oír a comparación del señor Kido.

— ¡Vas mejorando Seiya!

— ¡A-AH, NO ME TE ME ACERQUES, NO ME ABRACES!

oOo

Había pasado tiempo desde que el moreno había llegado a la mansión, más de dos meses para ser exactos. La estancia seguía siendo algo muy pesado precisamente por la presencia de Tatsumi y de Jabu, pero los otros niños y Saori hacían su estancia más llevadera…

Aunque la melancolía que a veces llegaba a él por sus amigos del orfanato no se iba.

— Me pregunto cómo estarán mi hermana y Miho… —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras caminaba por la parte frontal de la mansión, el entrenamiento había acabado ya y Saori estaba ocupada estudiando con su abuelo, por lo que aprovechó para tomar un tiempo para él.

Estaba por irse de ese lugar, cuando escuchó un leve ruido en los arbustos. Con curiosidad se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Seiya… eres tú? —una suave vocesita salió de los arbustos antes de asomarse de entre las ramas de estos, dejando ver unos dulces ojos verdes y cabello azul.

— ¡MIHO! —expresó él con alegría antes de tapar su boca con las manos, esperando que nadie más lo haya escuchado. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le ayudó a salir de los arbustos— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó voz baja pero con emoción, estaba feliz de ver la cara de su vieja amiga. Pero esa pregunta no le pareció muy bien planteada a su amiga.

Miho, quien estaba quitándose las pequeñas ramas de su vestido y de su cabello, molesta respondió— Pues vine a verte, ¿qué más, tonto?

— Oye, ¿por qué me dices así? ¡Sólo te hice una pregunta!—se defendió él.

— ¡Se nota que sigues siendo igual! —dijo ella— ¡Es obvio que si estoy aquí es porque quería verte…!

Asombrado por la respuesta de su amiga, Seiya se atragantó un poco, ella siempre era directa pero cuando decía cosas como esa se sentía raro. Miho lo miró con ojos llorosos, era increíble que no tuviera un poco de tacto con ella ni aún después de haber estado separados por más de dos meses.

Viendo aquello, Seiya, nervioso, se acercó a ella y acarició la cabeza de su amiga— Ya, ya… perdóname… No llores —le suplicó, nunca le había gustado ver a una niña llorar, desde su hermana hasta Saori… Era como su debilidad.

Tranquilizándose un poco ya por la caricia y cariño de su amigo, la pequeña le sonríe tiernamente— De acuerdo… te perdono sólo porque hace mucho que no te veo —le respondió con alegría antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Ella se sentía muy bien con dicho abrazo, pero él como buen niño sólo atino a querer separarse del agarre, no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto, ni siquiera con Saori, que recientemente lo abrazaba mucho, se sentía cómodo.

— ¡Ay, ya deja de abrazarme! —se quejó el pequeño.

Miho, entre risas, responde— ¡No quiero! —y siguió abrazándolo con fuerza.

Seiya continuó intentando zafarse del abrazo de su amiga, pero de pronto el sonido de la hierba crujir al ser pisada un poco más atrás lo alertó y dejó de moverse. Cuando se giró sus ojos se abrieron totalmente con temor.

Ahí, parada sin siquiera moverse, estaba la pequeña princesa de la mansión, Saori, viendo con sorpresa la escena de los dos pequeños abrazados.

Debido a la sorpresa, el agarre de la niña se aflojó y Seiya finalmente pudo soltarse del abrazo. Se giró por completo hacia la pequeña de cortos cabellos lavanda y la miró con miedo; por alguna extraña razón su corazón se inquieto, el que ella lo hubiera visto con Miho así era algo que quería evitar… aunque no entendía por qué. Ella era su amiga al igual que Miho, y lo abrazaba también, no debería haber problema…

— Saori…

— Qui-… ¡¿Quién es esa niña?! —preguntó con molestia, gritando.

Retrocediendo un poco al igual que una asustada Miho, responde— E-Es una amiga… d-del orfanato…

— Seiya… —dice la pequeña Miho, escondiéndose detrás del moreno por temor a Saori, quien obviamente al ver eso no reaccionó muy bien.

Levemente roja, la señorita Kido vuelve a hablar— ¡Ella no puede estar aquí…! —exclamó.

— ¡Pero si sólo vino a visitarme, es mi amiga…! —respondió Seiya, no entendiendo del todo por qué se enojaba. Además, era la primera vez que la veía así.

— ¡No importa, ella no puede estar aquí, y tampoco puede hablar contigo! —expresó Saori sin moverse de su lugar, apretando con sus puños un poco el vestido que traía puesto en esa ocasión.

Aquella respuesta molestó a Seiya. Bien, ella estaba en lo correcto al decir que ella no debería estar ahí, era una propiedad privada de gente muy importante, pero… ¿No poder hablar con él? ¿Y desde cuándo ella decidía con quién podía él hablar y con quién no?

— ¡¿Eso según quién?!

Retrocediendo un poco por la brusca respuesta de quien hasta ese día se había convertido en su mejor amigo, duda un poco en contestar… pero después de ver cómo la pequeña Miho seguía aferrándose a la playera de Seiya, responde— ¡Según yo! ¡No puedes hablar con ella! —volvió a exclamar, por alguna extraña razón sus ojos comenzaban a arderle.

— ¡No voy a hacer eso! —exclamó Seiya— ¡No porque tu vivas aquí puedes decirme con quién puedo hablar y con quien no! —se defendió el moreno.

— ¡Si, si puedo, esta es mi casa, así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera! —le respondió Saori, sintiendo como es que sus ojos comenzaban a acumular lagrimas en ellos.

Harto de lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña de cabello lavanda, le responde— ¡Todos tenían razón, eres una niña caprichosa y mimada…! ¡POR ESO NO TIENES AMIGOS…!

— ¡Seiya basta…! —fue lo único que pudo decir Miho una vez que escuchó lo rudo que él fue.

Al escuchar la voz de quien él estaba protegiendo fue que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y toda la rabia se fue de golpe. Miró a Saori con miedo y nerviosismo y fue entonces que pudo ver la triste y sorprendida expresión que la pequeña Kido tenía impresa en su rostro. Y no sólo eso, finalmente aquellas molestas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus azulados orbes por fin recorrieron sus mejillas a una enorme velocidad, incluso el agarre de su vestido había desaparecido.

Seiya no sabía qué hacer… era la primera vez que la veía así, y que por sobre todo fuera por su culpa, la única expresión de la que él estaba consciente que era culpable era de las constantes risas de la pequeña cuando jugaban después de los entrenamientos y de los estudios.

Mientras Seiya no sabía qué hacer, Saori sólo bajó la mirada, sus manos formaron unos pequeños puños, que por lo fuerza que aplicaba en ellos temblaban levemente, y trató de contener el fuerte llanto que quería soltar.

— Sa-Saori… —intentó decir Seiya, queriendo acercarse a la pequeña, pero cuando ella alzo su vista nuevamente se detuvo. Su expresión claramente era de molesta, pero la tristeza también enmarcaba su rostro.

Con lágrimas aún en los ojos ella le dijo— ¡Te detesto Seiya…! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO…! — y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, dejando a un estupefacto Seiya y a una impresionada Miho detrás de ella. Le dolía mucho el pecho por culpa de ese niño… ¡No quería volver a verlo nunca más!

* * *

— Y ahí comenzaron los problemas… —susurró Seiya seriamente, desviando la mirada de la dama que lo acompañaba.

Saori, quien estaba con la mirada baja, responde— Si…

El silencio reinó en la habitación por algunos minutos; a pesar de que aquello había pasado hacía muchísimo tiempo, que la relación de ambos era ahora completamente distinta a lo que alguna vez fue en su niñez… el sólo hecho de recordar lo que se dijeron en aquel entonces les hacía difícil sostener la mirada del otro sin que el dolor apretara sus corazones con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir en ese momento, los dos buscaban la manera de poder retomar la conversación, pero parecía ser imposible.

Seiya estuvo a punto de sugerir que olvidaran el tema, pero la dama de ojos azul marino se le adelantó, tomó la mano de él entre las suyas y habló:

— Por favor Seiya, te pido una disculpa… —habló ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras sostenía la mano de su caballero.

El moreno se sorprendió por aquella acción a tal grado, que un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas: — ¡Sa-Saori, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡No hagas es-…!

— SEIYA POR FAVOR… —interrumpió Saori, con la voz levemente entrecortada.

En ese instante, Seiya pudo sentir cómo es que su mano comenzaba a sentirse levemente húmeda. Al bajar su mirada a ella pudo ver cómo leves lagrimas caían de una en una sobre ella. El corazón se le detuvo.

— ¿S-Saori…? — al escuchar su nombre, la joven diosa alza levemente su mirada y es ahí cuando la respiración del muchacho se detiene.

No… de nuevo no. Saori estaba llorando frente a él, y de nuevo no podía hacer nada…

— Por favor Seiya… acepta mis disculpas… —le suplicó ella—. En aquella ocasión los traté muy mal a ti y a la señorita Miho… — más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y fluir por sus mejillas—. Fui una tonta.

Saori volvió a bajar la mirada, no logrando soportar verlo a los ojos sin tener una respuesta, además de querer evitar a toda costa que la viera llorar nuevamente. Se supone que ella era una diosa, y una deidad como ella no debía derramar lágrimas por cosas por esas…

Una deidad no podía ni debía…

Pero en ese instante ella era Saori Kido, una joven adolescente que resentía haber perdido a su mejor y único gran amigo de la infancia por unos tontos celos que hasta ahora entendía. Él era muy importante para ella en ese entonces y lo seguía siendo ahora, y el no ser capaz de cerrar ese ciclo con él le dolía mucho, le lastimaba el corazón.

Por estar tan sumida en su pesar no se dio cuenta en qué momento Seiya se había puesto de pie y la había jalado hacia él, encerrándola en un abrazo tan cálido como cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos hace tan sólo unos días atrás.

— Seiya…

— Por favor no llores… No soporté verte llorar entonces y no lo soporto ahora —susurró Seiya, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la joven adolescente.

La sorpresa no cabía en la mirada de la diosa, ese tipo de acciones jamás se las esperó de este joven rebelde que tenía como guardián— Pero Seiya…

— Ya no te disculpes más —dice, apretando el agarre con su diosa—. Ahora es mi turno de pedirte perdón. En aquella ocasión te dije cosas que te hirieron sólo porque estaba enfadado… y esa no era una excusa… —expresó el caballero, despegando su frente del hombro de Saori.

Conmovida por las palabras del moreno, no puede evitar abrazarlo de vuelta— No, no… tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte… —expresa ella, apoyando una de sus manos en la nuca del joven—. Lo que dijiste era verdad, todo era cierto… Era una niña malcriada y mimada, que no tenía ningún amigo por culpa de su actitud. Y cuando lo tuve lo perdí por una estúpida pelea… —susurró con dolor—. Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón… No tienes…

— No Saori, si debo… por mi culpa te lastimé, fuera o no fuera verdad no tenía por qué decir esas cosas —expresó él.

— Seiya no… —susurra antes de que el muchacho la separara de su cuerpo y limpiara sus lágrimas con su dedo índice.

— Quiero recuperar a mi amiga, aún cuando hayan pasado muchos años…

Con una tierna sonrisa, Saori toma la mano con la que Seiya limpió sus lágrimas y le responde— No sabes… lo mucho que he extrañado a mi mejor amigo… —le confiesa con suavidad.

Finalmente ambos son capaces de sostener la mirada del otro sin que sus corazones se lastimen por los dolorosos recuerdos que albergaban dentro de ellos. Se sonríen levemente antes de darse un pequeño y reconfortante abrazo, dando paso al fin a una nueva etapa en su relación.

Pero aunque el momento era muy lindo y en definitiva era algo que necesitaban, el cuerpo de Seiya finalmente resintió el dolor que aún aquejaba sus músculos, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que separarse.

— Ah, maldita sea —se quejó Seiya mientras con dificultad se recostaba en la cama.

Saori, quien lo ayudó a acomodarse le dice con ironía — ¿Y así me dices que no te pasó nada? Creo que si llamaré a la enfermera para que te de un calmante…

— No, no hace falta… estaré bien. Quizá… sólo deba dormir un poco.

— Esa sería una buena idea —respondió ella mientras se alejaba de la cama y tomaba el pequeño bolso que había dejado en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

Seiya la miró con confusión— ¿Ya te vas?

— Sí, tengo que regresar a la base —respondió Saori girándose para verlo—. No te preocupes, llamé a la señorita Miho para que viniera a hacerte compañía hace un rato —la dama observa el reloj de pared—. De hecho no ha de tardar en llegar.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Le dijiste a Miho?! ¡¿Por qué-AGH?!

Saori se acercó un poco a él y posicionó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho, con su cálido cosmos ayudó a que Seiya dejara de sentir un poco de dolor, pero eso sería tan sólo un momento— Porque es tu amiga, y necesito que alguien te vigile para que no te vayas a escapar —expresó ella una vez alejando su mano del rostro de Seiya.

Sintiendo un poco más de alivio, logra tomar la muñeca de Saori para detenerla— No te vayas… —pide Seiya, comenzando a sentirse muy cansado; los ojos comenzaban a pesarle.

Sonriéndole tiernamente, Saori toma la mano de Seiya hace que la suelte delicadamente— Vendré a hacerte compañía más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora descansa Seiya —pidió al notar que los ojos del moreno se cerraban con lentitud hasta finalmente quedar dormido.

Con lentitud se aleja de él y sale de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarlo. Al salir no pudo evitar sonreír como niña de tan sólo sentir que finalmente las cosas entre los dos estaban mejorando, que podían volver a tener esa confianza que perdieron por un pleito de niños realmente tonto.

Se aleja de la habitación y se dirige hacia la salida del hospital en donde la espera su limosina. Cuando pisa el exterior del edificio puede ver cómo de forma acelerada, una joven de cabellera azulada viene corriendo hacia donde está ella.

— Está en la habitación 215 —le dice una vez la joven llega a la entrada del hospital.

Miho, recuperando el aliento finalmente se endereza y hace una leve reverencia— Gracias señorita Kido —y entra rápidamente al hospital en busca del cuarto designado.

Saori se quedó un momento más observando el camino por el cual la jovencita había desaparecido. Había querido aprovechar esa oportunidad para disculparse con ella por como la trató aquel día, pero la vio con tanta prisa que prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

En la que no sólo buscaría hablar de aquel incidente, sino de asuntos de mujer a mujer.

* * *

**Asaki: **Bueno, finalmente hemos desempolvado un poco el asunto aquí. Es muy tarde de momento así que no diré mucho, sólo que espero que les guste. Nos vemos.

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
